A Brief Account Of Life With Zombie italian translation
by avalon44
Summary: Autore: Silver Pard Sherlock pensa sia tutto un po' seccante, John si diverte da matti, e Mycroft Non è Soddisfatto. Con niente, ma soprattutto l'incapacità dei suoi tirapiedi di fare una buona tazza di te'.


**A Brief Account Of Life With Zombies**

Autore: Silver Pard

Sherlock pensa sia tutto un po' seccante, John si diverte da matti, e Mycroft Non è Soddisfatto. Con niente, ma soprattutto l'incapacità dei suoi tirapiedi di fare una buona tazza di te.

Tocca a me: ho letto questa storia un mesetto fa per la prima volta, e da allora ci sono ricapitata sopra in continuazione. Mi perseguita! A questo punto potevo fare una cosa sola: tradurla.

Certo la storia non sarà tradotta alla perfezione – e il fatto che sia comprensibile è dovuto solo alla mia pazientissima beta (mia sorella)– ma mi ha fatto morire dal ridere così tanto che non potevo non farvela conoscere.

P.S. Nella storia c'è una citazione piuttosto celata. Per chi la trova in regalo vi sono i biscotti della signora Hudson che, mi dicono, siano fantastici!

* * *

**A Brief Account Of Life With Zombies**

_Dalle note cifrate di Mycroft Holmes_

Notato un distinto incremento in incidenti violenti in cui gli aggressori tentano di consumare cervelli. Dispero della popolazione inglese; non aiuterà il QI. Eccetto forse se la vittima risulta essere Stephen Fry. (Memo, ordinare custodia per Stephen Fry.)

Arrivati referti preoccupanti dai laboratori. Contattato JW: Sherlock non autorizzato a razziare obitori fino a che referti torneranno normali. Non importa quante storie faccia.

Sono molto soddisfatto del guardiano di Sherlock. Scoperta apparentemente l'unica persona in grado di gestirlo, e senza lasciargli sapere di essere in alcun modo connesso. :)

_Dal blog personale del Dott. John H Watson_

* * *

**Nessun altro ha notato l'aumento di Morti Viventi?**

O: l'abitudine di Sherlock di portare il lavoro a casa ha sgradevoli conseguenze.

Probabilmente siete troppo occupati ad urlare in preda al panico per leggere questo, ma almeno è la prova che non sono l'unico che si è trovato improvvisamente faccia a faccia con l'inevitabile.

Può un'assenza essere usata come prova di qualcosa? Chiederò a Sherlock.

Riguardo quelle spiacevoli conseguenze: sono entrato in bagno e ho trovato un corpo nella vasca. Prima che tu me lo chieda, Donovan, non era opera di Sherlock. Lo ha preso dall'obitorio come le altre parti del corpo, l'unica differenza stavolta stava nel fatto che era decisamente più integro del solito.

Enorme buco nel petto – si può tranquillamente identificare la causa del decesso- ma comunque integro. Niente occhi, orecchie, arti vari mancanti. Cosa inusuale, ma dopo aver trovato una testa nel frigorifero, sospettavo che un giorno avrei trovato un intero cadavere. Avrei dovuto puntare i piedi non appena ho trovato la testa e prevenire il disastro. Come ammaestrare un cane. Devi assicurarti che conosca i limiti fin dall'inizio, prima che fare pipì sul tappeto diventi azzannare gli ospiti.

Questo vale in teoria, comunque, specialmente riguardo agli ospiti. Per favore, quante persone pensi vogliano spendere più tempo del necessario in compagnia di Sherlock Holmes? Sì, so che questo dice parecchio su di me. No, non voglio saperlo.

Comunque, cadavere nella vasca – tutto a posto, almeno al 221B di Baker Street. Ha smesso di essere normale quando il corpo si è alzato e ha cercato di mangiarmi.

Gestita la situazione come addestramento militare comanda mi sono diretto sa Sherlock.

La conversazione è andata più o meno così:

"Sherlock, quel cadavere che hai portato a casa _ha tentato di mangiarmi._"

"Ah. Questo non è normale."

"No, Sherlock, non lo è."

Dio, certe volte mi preoccupo per lui.

"Ci sono alcune droghe che possono mettere la vittima in stato comatoso…".

"…" Pazientemente aspettavo che ci arrivasse da solo.

"Ma la causa della morte era evidente, allora perché-?"

"…" C'era forse un'espressione incredula alla sua ignoranza. O forse una totale mancanza di cultura popolare, ma seriamente, non riesco a immaginare _nessuno_, nemmeno Sherlock, completamente ignorante su qualcosa di così basilare.

"Smettila di guardarmi così, John. Cosa ne hai fatto del soggetto non-propriamente-morto? "

"Gli ho sparato in testa, Sherlock, che altro?"

"Certo. Che altro."

Provate solo ad immaginare il tono in cui l'ha detto. Fallirai, ma prova lo stesso.

"Sherlock, credo che tu stia mancando il punto. Un cadavere. Si è svegliato. E ha cercato di mangiarmi."

Ha sospirato, e suggerito, come se fosse un favore, "Ricerca?"

Sono piuttosto sicuro che la sua più grande preoccupazione in tutta la conversazione fosse che forse si era abituato ad anni di corpi fermi durante gli esperimenti e non sarebbe riuscito ad abituarsi a quelli in movimento.

"Tu inizia. Io sarò occupato ad assicurarmi che vivremo per vedere che quella ricerca serva a qualcosa."

Ed eccoci qui – la ragione per cui non posterò per un po'. Ad essere sinceri, non credo che qualcun altro lo farà.

* * *

_Dalle note cifrate di Mycroft Holmes_

A quanto pare troppo lento, leggi: razzia all'obitorio.

JW si dimostra sempre più un valido aiuto. Lieto che Sherlock abbia imparato a trattare bene i suoi giocattoli.

Memo, spostare governo. Non è il caso di avere altre Domande dal Primo Ministro. Fortunatamente nessuno guarda BBC News Channel e quindi il Paese è al sicuro nell'ignoranza sul fatto che il Deputato PM ha tentato di uccidere e mangiare PM, letteralmente.

* * *

(11:38) JW mi informa che il termine comune è 'zombie'. SH

(11:39) O RLY? MH

(11:41) Hai sette anni più di me, cresci. SH

(11:46) Ya, rly. SH

(11:50) Per quanto sia felice che i posti si siano scambiati, restituisci a Sherlock il suo cellulare, Dott. Watson. MH

* * *

**From:**John H Watson

**To:**G Lestrade

**Subject: **Boom Headshot

Sprechi pallottole sparando al torso. Colpi alla testa li metteranno a terra una volta per tutte.

Per maggiori dettagli/informazioni per la sopravvivenza, vedi documento allegato.

* * *

(19:12) Serve assistenza? MH

(19:15) No. SH

(19:25) Non fare lo stupido Sherlock. Mamma sarebbe molto irritata se tu morissi per bocca di un'orda di morti viventi. MH

(19:29) JW possiede mirabili abilità di pianificazione riguardo la cosiddetta 'apocalisse di zombie'. Perfettamente al sicuro. SH

(19:34) Ricordami di dare a JW un aumento. MH

(19:35) JW non è sulla tua busta paga. SH

(19:41) Impara a condividere, Sherlock. MH

(19:42) No. SH

* * *

**From:**G Lestrade  
**To:**John H Watson  
**Subject:**Re: Boom Headshot

Vedo che la pazzia di Sherlock è sta contagiosa.

Ti stai

Ti stai _divertendo?_

* * *

(05:47) JW ha trovato una spada. Non credo che abbastanza non-morti sopravviveranno per i miei esperimenti. SH

(05:51) Sherlock vuole sapere se gli lascerai qualcosa con cui giocare. MH

(06:16) :) JW

* * *

_Ragazzi, non ho intenzione di tornare lì dentro finché avrete quella cosa legata al letto. Seriamente, Sherlock, se l'avessi saputo, ti avrei lasciato tenere il teschio, almeno non si lamenta._

_Vi ho preparato dei biscotti, sono sul tavolino, John. Ho usato le tazzine per tutti i giorni, quindi non preoccupatevi degli schizzi di sangue._

_Baci, Hudson_

* * *

(12:18) La signora Hudson fa dei biscotti fantastici. Come va la dieta? SH

(12:25) Non ho la minima idea di come JW riesca a sopportarti. MH

(12:28) Questa mancanza di affetto fraterno mi ferisce. SH

(13:02) Progressi con l'invasione di zombie? SH

(13:05) Non essere melodrammatico, Sherlock, è a malapena un'incursione. MH

(13:19) Progressi con l'incursione di zombie? SH

* * *

_Dalle note cifrate di Mycroft Holmes_

Fratello minore intollerabile. Rimpiango di non averlo venduto agli zingari da bambino.

Gli scienziati stanno facendo progressi re: invasione di zombie. JW di più.

Memo, aprire conto in Svizzera per JW quando l'economia globale lo permette. Potrebbe volerci un po', gli zombie sembrano essere pandemici. Il responso umano è già chiamato 'IL Grande Panico'.

Sono sconfortato e deluso dalla Grande Stupidità della maggior parte della razza umana. Potrei lasciare che l'orda di non-morti assottigli le masse un poco prima di implementare il protocollo Z-Day.

Controllare scorte di te' prima.

* * *

**From:** S Donovan  
**To:** J Anderson  
**Subject:** Fwd: Boom Headshot

Ci credi che pensavo che questo tizio fosse normale?

* * *

**From:**J Anderson  
**To:**S Donovan  
**Subject:**Re: Fwd: Boom Headshot

Che ti avevo detto. Chi va con lo zoppo.

Giornata piena?

* * *

**From:**S Donovan  
**To:**J Anderson  
**Subject:**Re: Re: Fwd: Boom Headshot

Abbiamo perso Gregson. Ho colpito a morte uno zombie con un manganello. _Non _riesco a togliere il sangue dall'uniforme e il Met è completamente sigillato e sicuramente me la farà pagare quando torneremo alla normalità.

Ma tanto lo sappiamo, in fondo, che è tutta colpa del 'geniaccio' in qualche modo.

* * *

_Dalle note cifrate di Mycroft Holmes_

A quanto pare non c'è un singolo agente in grado di preparare del te' secondo le specifiche ISO 3103. Non capisco perché preoccuparsi di farla passare come legge EU se i propri tirapiedi non sono all'altezza.

I piani per il Z-Day A, W e Q vengono dibattuti dal governo. Non importa quello che decidono, sono già in corso.

Re: pandemia al di fuori della GB. Me ne occuperò dopo che gli agenti avranno completato il corso obbligatorio nel preparare il te'. Parafrasando Sua Altezza, non ci stiamo divertendo.

* * *

**From:**G Lestrade  
**To:**All Departments  
**Subject:**Re: Altro Allenamento

Fate molta attenzione all'allegato. Per favore non fatemelo ripetere.

[estratto dal video intitolato zombiekillingguide]

"Se fate parte delle unità armate, praticate la vostra mira. Scrupolosamente.

" Se _non _fate parte delle unità armate, smettetela di rubare le loro armi, non state aiutando. Una pistola è utile solo se sai come usarla. È molto più difficile colpire un obiettivo in movimento di quello che i film vogliono farvi credere, e colpire la testa di un obiettivo in movimento senza formazione specializzata è praticamente impossibile e uno spreco di munizioni.

"Inoltre il suono attrarrà anche altri mangia-cervelli, quindi a meno che non riusciate a colpire la testa ogni volta, non sprecate tempo.

"Piuttosto, cercate di usare una mazza. Noioso, lo so, ma pratico, con un buon peso e-"

"John! Sembra che il soggetto attaccherà qualsiasi creatura vivente se non vi sono umani nelle vicinanze!"

"… Stai dicendo di aver appena ucciso Billy?"

"No. Si. Forse."

"Ok. Bene. Come avete sentito, sembra che attacchino chiunque, ma gli umani sono preferiti oltre tutto, quindi non pensate di poterli distrarre con animali domestici. Tornando alle armi-"

* * *

(17:35) Serve nuovo cane. SH

(17:40) Posso chiedere cosa ne hai fatto del precedente? MH

(17:42) Si è consumato. SH

(17:45) Un cane non è un giocattolo che puoi 'consumare'. MH

(17:47) Non sono d'accordo. SH

(17:52) Non ci dovrebbe essere nessun problema con il cane che hai già. MH

(18:10) JW dice che capirai questo: zombie preso Billy. SH

(18:15) Sherlock, è così sconsiderato da parte tua. MH

(18:35) Mandando cane con Agente 3463. Cerca di non rompere questo. MH

* * *

**From:** SH  
**To:**M  
**Subject: **Fisiologia, Adattabilità, Metodi di abbattimento & Altri Fatti Divertenti

[allegato]

P.S. Sto usando il nuovo cane come zombie-detector piuttosto che come soggetto, come richiesto da JW. Si chiama Gladstone.

* * *

**From:**M  
**To:**SH**  
Subject:**Re: Fisiologia, Adattabilità, Metodi di abbattimento & Altri Fatti Divertenti

Risultati dell'allegato consistenti con ricerche dei propri addetti.

P.S. Non mi interessa minimamente.

P.P.S. Gladstone non è un nome appropriato per un Cocker Spaniel. Bulldog, si. Mastino, forse. Usa un po' di buonsenso o, meglio, consulta JW prima di tentare ancora.

* * *

_Dalle note cifrate di Mycroft Holmes_

Mi preoccupo per l'eccessiva devozione alla scienza di mio fratello. L'allegato è fin troppo dettagliato. Sicuramente ha corso stupidi rischi quando JW non era presente.

Ho dovuto occuparmi di alcuni affari, ficcando il mio ombrello nel bulbo oculare di uno zombie. Non sono contento; dovrei avere dei tirapiedi per questo genere di cose.

Ci vorrà un'eternità per pulire e disinfettare, ma non sono disposto a perdere un così ben fatto ombrello e quindi ho ordinato all'agente responsabile dell'incidente di correggere il suo errore.

* * *

Andato a caccia di zombie/cibo.

La camera da letto ha bisogno di una pulita. Non badare a Sherlock, è solo petulante. Non serve che rimanga un casino, e comunque non porteremo altri soggetti a casa.

Grazie.

~John

…

Non sono la domestica, John.

* * *

(04:50) Il cane adesso si chiama Disraeli. SH

(05:01) Dimenticato di dirlo? È una femmina. MH

(05:06) Ma è già stato addestrato per rispondere a Disraeli. SH

(05:17) O Dizzy se sei JW, a quanto pare. SH

(06:03) Questo era così orribilmente domestico da lasciarmi senza parole. MH

(06:05) Peccato che non sia durata. SH

(10:12) Sarò contento quando 'l'apocalisse' sarà finita e potrò tornare a risolvere casi. SH

(10:19) Questo non ti fermerà dall'essere orribilmente domestico. Mamma ne sarà contenta; e nel post apocalisse, a chi interesserà se è chiamata unione civile o matrimonio gay? MH

(10:22) Sposato con il lavoro. Non credo che Mamma approvi la bigamia. SH

(10:25) Non puoi essere sposato al concetto di celibato. Inoltre, al momento non hai un lavoro. MH

(10:28) Non ho ricevuto le carte di divorzio. SH

(10:33) Le farò mandare. MH

(10:35) Sii serio. SH

(10:36) Sono serio. MH

(10:44) L'incursione di zombie ha priorità maggiore. SH

(10:49) Niente per me è più importante del tuo benessere e della tua felicità. MH

(10:59) Addestrerò Disraeli ad attaccarti a vista. SH

* * *

**From:**G Lestrade  
**To:**All Departments  
**Subject:**Re: Fwd: Piano di attacchi coordinati

Tutti gli indizi dimostrano che vengono dal governo, signore e signori; cerchiamo di non essere ottimisti.

* * *

(18:01) Sbagliato. SH

(18:20) E pensare che mi ero quasi abituato a non vederli più. Cosa ho sbagliato stavolta? Lestrade

(18:23) Essere ottimista. È stato dimostrato che alza leggermente le probabilità di sopravvivenza. SH

(18:30) Credevo ti stessi divertendo? Lestrade.

(18:34) John si sta divertendo. Io sono ansioso di tornare al lavoro: gli zombie non sono molto interessanti. SH

(18:48) Pazzesco. Lestrade

(18:52) Cosa? SH

(18:59) Chiedi a John. Non è il mio lavoro insegnarti un po' d'umanità. Lestrade

(19:02) Non è nemmeno compito di John. SH

(19:15) Ovviamente. Perché altrimenti non starei leggendo messaggi che proclamano il suo totale fallimento. Lestrade

* * *

_Dalle note cifrate di Mycroft Holmes_

Tutti gli agenti sono ora in grado di fare un te' accettabile. È ora possibile procedere con il piano mondiale Z-Day.

Con così tanto subbuglio, potrei non avere più la possibilità o preparazione psicologica per inviare i documenti di Unione Civile.

Memo, preparare e tenere da parte documenti per U.C. giusto in caso.


End file.
